The Malfoy Family Affair
by Kandi Owens
Summary: This summer, Draco finds out a chilling secrect about his family. Part of it has to do with Harry Potter's family. Will he attend Hogwarts this year and tell Harry this secret, or will he take it to the grave with him?
1. The Secret Revealed

It was a usual morning in the Malfoy Mansion as Draco woke up. He could hear in the faint distance, an argument between his father and mother starting up again. *Why don't they just get a divorce and be done with it?* Draco thought to himself. He went through his usual morning routine by getting out of bed, throwing on a nice suit, fixing his hair, and cleaning himself up so he looked first classy. As he was walking down the stairs he saw his father's shadow along with someone else, but who was it? He crept up to the sitting room, leaning against the wall so that he could hear what was going on and no one would know that he was there. "I told you to stay away from this house and not to send any owls!" his father's voice roaring out.  
  
"But, Lucious, I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer," a woman's voice came out in tears. This certainly wasn't Draco's mother. *What? Father's having an affair? I can't believe this. It's preposterous!* He thought as he sat there listening.  
  
"What if Narcissa finds out? Or even my son, Draco? Then what are you going to do? You're just lucky that Narcissa is still asleep." Lucious paused for a second, "Here, just sit down, and try to calm down."  
  
Draco could hear his father pacing around inside the sitting room. "Lucious, I mainly came to tell you something. I don't know if I can tell you. It's too hard to say," The woman said, still in tears.  
  
"Be out with it then, you haven't much longer till Narcissa wakes up. It's alright," Lucious said sounding slightly frustrated by now.  
  
"Lucious, I…I…I'm pregnant. I found out last week and I knew that I had to tell you," she had finally started crying so badly that she couldn't talk anymore. Draco couldn't believe the words that were coming out of the woman's mouth. *I'm going to have a brother or sister. What's mother going to think of this? She'll be furious.* The blood rushed through his veins as he thought of what would happen.  
  
"How could this be? What am I going to tell Narcissa? But you're only 18. The ministry will surly have my head for this," he said with real fear in his voice. *No shit sherlock.* Draco muttered under his breath. Lucious started pacing around again, going back and fourth across the Persian carpeted floor. Soon he walked out of the room and right past Draco. He felt Draco's presence in the room and turned quickly to see Draco crouched down against the wall. He gave Draco a cold and sickening glare. "You were listening weren't you boy!?! Ease dropping! Nosey little wretch! Tell me, what did you hear?" he shouted.  
  
"Nothing, father, nothing. I promise it. I heard nothing of your conversation." Draco stuttered.  
  
"You lie too! If you heard nothing, then what were you doing sitting there against the wall like that?" his father's words were chilling and painful. Draco just looked his father in the eye and refused to answer him. "Get up boy! Now!" Lucious screamed. Draco got up and walked over to his father. Lucious grabbed him by the shirt collar and stuck a fierce finger in his face. "If I ever, and I mean ever know of you ease dropping again, or if you give one word of this to your mother I'll see to it that you're killed on the spot. Do you understand me boy?" With Draco's nod, Lucious slung him across the room and said one last thing to him, "Remember what I've said to you. Now get out of my sight."  
  
Draco couldn't get to his feet fast enough. As soon as he got up stairs he ran to his room and locked himself in. "Father and I never were as close as most people think. But it's what I'm used to, him having some stupid and outrageous excuse to beat me," he said to himself. He spent the rest of the day in his room not daring to come out, knowing what would happen if his father caught sight of him.  
  
It was during dinner that Draco heard his mother going into hysterics. "Father must have told mother already," he said to himself. "I can't wait till tomorrow, I'll be out of the house for the rest of the year, I can stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, and I won't have to see my father again until summer. By then that woman would have already had father's child. And that'll be another thing for father to some how find a way to get mad at me for. I hate my father," he muttered.  
  
At about half past 1 o'clock in the morning, Draco found himself lying in bed awake. He couldn't sleep because his head was so drowned with thoughts. Draco knew his father would be in the library at this time in the morning, so he got up and came out of his room heading straight for the library. "Father?" his voice said shakily at the door of the library.  
  
"What Draco?" his father asked, apparently he'd forgotten about this morning.  
  
"Father, I wanted to ask you something. You have to promise me that you won't get mad at me for asking." Draco said.  
  
"Fine, fine, go ahead. Sit down," Lucious said.  
  
Draco sat down in front of the desk, which his father was seated at. "Father, who was that woman that was here this morning?" his father abruptly looked up at him. "I know that I told you that I heard nothing, but I heard that she was pregnant. And I know that it's your child, father."  
  
"Yes, indeed, it is my child," he paused for a moment and looked out the window, "Taryn Potter."  
  
"What?" Draco was not only baffled but also refused to believe that his father would have anything to do with a Potter.  
  
"Taryn Potter, she's the woman that was here earlier. Incase you are wondering, yes, she is related to Harry Potter. She's his sister to be exact," he replied with a crooked smile.  
  
"But, that's not possible father! You hate Potters! We all hate the Potter family!" Draco was near to fainting. "How could she be Potter's sister anyway? He's an only child, and she would have attended Hogwarts."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, son. When Lilly and James were still at Hogwarts, Lilly became pregnant and later gave birth to a daughter, which they named Taryn. 3 years later they had a son, Harry. No body knew about what happened to their daughter, the Potters had told everyone that Lilly had lost the baby. But really they were hiding little Taryn with James' sister in London. Taryn attended Durmstang instead of Hogwarts that explains why you had never heard of her. Not even Harry knows about her," Lucious gave satisfaction in his son's not knowing of any of it.  
  
"If that's the case, then how did you meet her and what were you thinking? Having an affair with some 18-year-old girl, a Potter none the less and you're old enough to be her father! That's just disgusting!" Draco sneered at his father.  
  
"Think what you want of it," Lucious said, "It was during the Tri-Wizard tournament, your 4th year. I was working in my offices and she came up to me asking for a job in my firm. I gladly gave it to her, and soon we fell in love. It's too late to turn back time and change the past, Draco, so don't bother me with this non-sense. You're going to be a brother and there's no changing that. I think you should be going off to bed now. You're going to have to get up in a few hours anyway to be leaving for Hogwarts. You need your rest." His father smiled warmly at him.  
  
*What's this? A smile? How could that be? I'm going mad!* Draco thought to himself. "Yes sir," he simply said and began walking back to his room until he was stopped by his father's voice again.  
  
"Draco?" his father questioned.  
  
"Yes father?" Draco said, turning to face his father.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night." Draco walked back to his room and immediately fell asleep.  
  
He was awoken by his mother tapping on his shoulder ever so gently. "Draco, wake up sweetie." It was as if it were all a dream until Draco sat up and saw his father at the door. He could sense the slowly formed hatred between Narcissa and Lucious. To avoid getting caught between the hatred he quickly got out of bed and got dressed. His trunks were already packed and ready to go last week. Leaving home was something that he awaited every summer. 


	2. The Journey to Hogwarts

After a quick breakfast, the Malfoys left the Malfoy Mansion to go to Kings Cross Station. They arrived a quarter till 10. Draco entered platform 9 ¾ first, then followed by his mother, his father, and a house elf that was carrying all of Draco's trunks. Narcissa was near to crying, while Lucious had a firm, stern face. They began loading Draco's trunks into the train compartment. Upon finishing it was 3 minutes till the train left.  
  
Lucious stuck a strict hand on Draco's shoulder and bent down to eye level. "Draco, as always I expect you to keep up the good family name. Don't in anyway disrespect the Malfoy family. I mean it," he said harshly, and just as Draco had thought his father was finished, Lucious began again, "AND, if I get wind of you opening your mouth about anything you've heard at the house in the past few days, then I'll kill you so help me God. Good luck, son." He stuck his hand out and shook Draco's hand.  
  
Next it was Narcissa's turn. She had tears streaking her pale cheeks. "Draco, I'm going to send you your daily sweets everyday, and a daily owl. You've got to promise me that you'll write me everyday to tell me how you're doing," she said.  
  
"Yes mamma, I will. Promise," Draco said, slightly embarrassed about his mother's love for him.  
  
"Ok. I'm going to miss you so much. I remember when you were just a tiny little baby that I carried with me everywhere…"  
  
"Mom! People are looking!" Draco teased his mother.  
  
She laughed at his taunting. "Very well, better get on the train, you're going to be late." She hugged him and kissed him on his forehead and watched him leave.  
  
Draco found the compartment that Crabbe and Goyle were reserving for him, and sat down. "So, Draco, how was your summer?" Goyle asked, knowing that he and Draco were closer than with Crabbe. Instead of answering him, he gave a terrified look. "Draco? Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yes, quite fine actually," he lied, "My summer was fine, how about yours?"  
  
"Oh, it was great! I mean, father was away from the house a lot because of the, erm, 'other job'," Goyle answered. He could tell that Draco didn't feel like talking about each other's summer break. "What do you say about going to make a fist cake out of Potter?"  
  
Draco nearly wet himself at the mention of Harry's name. "I do beg your pardon?"  
  
"I said what do you say about going to make a fist cake out of Potter?" Goyle said looking suspiciously at Draco.  
  
"Oh, ok. I guess so." Draco said, his heart pounding.  
  
"Draco, I hate to be one to say something, but you don't really seem yourself." Goyle told him.  
  
"What do you mean Goyle? That's absurd," Draco said.  
  
"Well, you look a lot paler than usual, you don't want to talk about our summer, and you look as if ~you~ saw a dementor at the mention of Potter's name. I think that gives reason enough to be concerned about you."  
  
"I haven't had sleep in a couple days, that's all," Draco lied again, "So, um, let's go 'shape up' Potter now."  
  
They all left their compartment and started searching every compartment until they came to the 5th one down from theirs. "Shh! They're in there." Draco whispered, pointing to the compartment door. "Potter, a couple of Weasley's, Granger, and I believe I hear Longbottom's fat ass mouth. Let's listen to what they are saying first."  
  
Inside the cabin were indeed Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Ginny, and Neville. "Wow, I didn't know you guys' pranks would become that popular." Harry said to Fred and George.  
  
"Yeah, mum still doesn't like the idea of us having our own practical joke shop, but Mr. Zambo says that we've got real potential," George said gleefully.  
  
"Sure did, the old chap, he said that after about a year with him we should be ready to start our own business up," Fred said.  
  
"Well is been nice chatting with you, Harry, Hermione, Neville, we should be going now. Bye!" George said. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all jumped into the compartment behind them, which was contained a couple first years.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you looking at munchkin?" Draco snapped at the one of the kids in the nervous bunch.  
  
"N…n…n…nothing," the first year stuttered.  
  
"Well then stop bloody staring at me!" Draco knew that he struck fear in their little pounding hearts, he took pleasure in that. He looked them up and down and said to Crabbe and Goyle, "They're weaklings. I suspect that this one (nodding to a boy with the name Scott Tilderman) will be a Gryffindor, and this one (a girl named Lucienda Wilkerson) will be a Ravenclaw, this one (Shannon Dupuiove) will be in Gryffindor, this one (Tempestt Darwin) in Hufflepuff, that one (Darryl Acheson) in Ravenclaw, oh, and look at this one!" Draco was taken aback by the last student in the compartment. "Sturdy, strong, determined, I can see real potential in this future Slytherin. Tell me boy, what's your name?"  
  
"Mason Krum," the boy replied.  
  
Draco started to laugh, "Let me guess, you are related to that Mudblood lover, Victor Krum?"  
  
"Yes, he's my brother," Mason answered.  
  
"Well I might as well go ahead and say it cause you shouldn't except a welcome from me." Draco paused for a second, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe, and Goyle. Welcome to Slytherin." With that Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle left the compartment and went back to spying on Harry's compartment. Fred, George, Ginny, and Neville had all left by now, leaving only Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts and get started with classes again!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"We can." Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Oh, don't be such worry warts. It'll be fun. Only two more years till we graduate. I can't wait till I'm a fully trained witch…" Hermione continued. Draco snorted at the thought of a mudblood being a fully trained witch or wizard.  
  
"It's not going to be so much fun with Malfoy to worry about." Ron interrupted.  
  
"Exactly, we all know that Malfoy's got some evil plot against us! It's a fact of life. He's just a jealous spoiled little braggart. All we ever hear is 'Wait till father hears about this!' or 'When my father hears of this, he'll have each and everyone of you expelled.' or 'Father this and father that' –-" Harry was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Enough with the 'fathers'! I can't take anymore of it! I know Malfoy's got a bit of a problem with running to his father over the stupidest things, but our real problem is going to be with him casting stupid little spells on us!" she said to them.  
  
"Well I'm not looking forward to this year at Hogwarts because of Malfoy. That's all I'm saying." Harry said.  
  
Draco signaled to Crabbe and Goyle it was time to make their grand entrance. They thrust open the compartment door and walked in. "Awww… Potter and Weasel aren't looking forward to their year at Hogwarts because of me. I feel just so bad. No body around here loves me." Draco said tauntingly.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron said, feeling his ears getting red.  
  
"Stuff a sock in it Malfoy, we don't have time to waste on your kind." Harry said.  
  
"Oh really?" Draco said taking the bait. "Well let's see how good you are against 'my kind'" he mocked Harry. They both got their wands out and were ready to start hexing each other. "What? Don't tell me you're scared Potter."  
  
"I'm not scared of you Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
"Prove it." Draco was pushing Harry's limits. Harry hesitated and didn't do anything. "A coward is what they call ~your~ kind," he mocked. He, Crabbe, and Goyle turned to walk out of the compartment until Ron got up and struck Goyle in the back with his fist, which was supposed to be for Draco. They turned around suddenly. "You bloody idiot." Draco shouted as he punched Ron's freckled nose. The fighting continued until one of the cabin stewards came and broke it up.  
  
"There is no fighting permitted on this train! You'll each come to the front of the train with me and stay put until we arrive at Hogwarts. Then you'll each be visiting Headmaster Dumbledore." The cabin steward had said.  
  
She led them to the front of the train in a lounge sort of compartment. "This isn't punishment, this is luxury." Draco muttered to Crabbe and Goyle. They chuckled and stopped once they caught the serious glare that the cabin steward was giving them.  
  
"Now I'm going to sit you in a certain spot and I don't expect you to move until I say so. Now, Mr. Potter, you sit here. Mr. Goyle you sit beside Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley sit beside Mr. Goyle. Mr. Crabbe sit beside Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger sit beside Mr. Crabbe. And finally Mr. Malfoy sit between Mr. Potter and Miss Granger." She smiled as she left the room.  
  
"Great! I'm stuck next to Potter and Granger! You sure must have put some bad curse on me Potter!" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah Malfoy, now why don't you take that 'bad curse' and shove it." Ron said, being squeezed between Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Draco smirked at Ron. "You want to know something Weasel? I had fun with little Ginny last night. Whoa Momma! Does she have one fine ass! She was riding me like a bronco all night."  
  
Ron's face was turning bright red with anger as Draco taunted him. He clenched his fists tight, ready to get up and punch Draco right in the jaw. "Shut up Malfoy, before I make you."  
  
Draco continued taunting Ron the rest of the way to Hogwarts, but Ron didn't do anything because he knew of what trouble he'd be in and didn't feel like getting a howler the first day there. They got off the train and boarded carriages that took them to Hogwarts. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Hermione, and Harry got out of their carriage and found that McGonnagal was standing waiting for them. "Uh oh, this can't be good if she's already waiting for us." Draco muttered.  
  
"Aha, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle and Miss Granger, please come with me. Dumbledore would like to see you in his office before the feast." McGonnagal said with a stern and unhappy look on her face.  
  
"Awwwww." Ron groaned.  
  
"That'll be enough of that Mr. Weasley." She turned to look at him. McGonnagal led them through the corridors until she came to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. "Gobstones" she said and the walls moved back revealing a very big set of stairs. They went down the stairs into Dumbledore's office and took a seat.  
  
"Ah, this group. I see. Well from what I understand you all were fighting. Is this correct?" Dumbledore asked the bunch.  
  
"Well, you see, sir, Potter—" Draco was suddenly interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle came to our compartment and were looking to start trouble. They started a fight between them and Harry and Ron. I was only trying to stop the fight." Hermione smiled with pride.  
  
"I see." Dumbledore said. *Is that all he can say is 'I see'?* Draco thought. "Is that true?" he asked them all. Everyone nodded except Draco.  
  
"No sir it isn't. We just came to say hi to them because we hadn't seen them all summer long, and Potter just out of the blue struck me in the face, I only hit back out of self-defense sir." Draco lied.  
  
"Very well, in that case, since there are two different stories that both sides are agreeing to, I'll have to give you all a detention. Even you Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with his kind blue eyes. Hermione's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You'll be split up into pairs. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, you'll be working together to shine the trophies in the trophy case. Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Weasley, you'll be working together to sort detention papers and filing stuff for Mr. Filtch. Mr. Goyle and Mrs. Granger, you'll be working together to help Mrs. Sprout to prepare the Greenhouses for her Herbology classes." Draco gave Harry a disgruntled glare. "You may now go to the Great Hall for the feast." Dumbledore smiled once again. 


	3. The Sorting

They all headed back to the Great Hall and took their seats at the house table. Right after they took their seats, McGonnagal led a large group of first years into the Great Hall. "Just in time. I'll get to see if my predictions were right." Draco said.  
  
McGonnagal brought out a three-legged stool and an old battered, patched-up, torn hat, also known as the sorting hat. The hat sung it's song, and immediately following McGonnagal started reading off of a parchment. "Acheson, Daryl," she called out. The young boy Draco had seen earlier on the train walked up to the stool, sat down, and waited anxiously as the hat was placed on his head. It was about 3 minutes later the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"I knew it," Draco gloated.  
  
"Brumsley, Agatha" the little cherry-nosed first year leaped up to the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted immediately. "Darwin, Tempestt" walked to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.  
  
"I knew that one too." Draco said.  
  
"Dupuiove, Shannon" the little girl sat on the stool with the hat placed on her head for a couple minutes before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Am I a genius or what?" Draco asked Crabbe and Goyle. They both gave him looks that implied they didn't know what a genius was. "Ok, never mind that then," he said.  
  
A few more students were called and then McGonnagal called out "Krum, Mason" everyone turned to look at Victor Krum's brother. The hat had barely touched his head, just as it did with Draco, before shouting "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Draco sat there smirking. "He better be as good as his brother is on a broom, and know how to not fall in love with mudbloods such as Hermione Granger."  
  
There were about 20 more students called and then there was only 2 students left to be called. "Tilderman, Scott" the boy shakily walked up to the three-legged stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. "Wilkerson, Lucienda" she walked up to the stool, very nervous, and sat down. "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Dumbledore stood up from his seat and began to address the school, "Welcome students, to a new year here at Hogwarts. Also I would like to welcome our new additions. Of coarse every year I stand up here and make my speech that some of you choose to listen to and some of you choose to fall asleep during," his eyes fell upon Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "For those of you who do choose to listen I'd like to make some announcements. First and foremost, as all of you know the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students, and if caught in the forest, they shall face expulsion. Next, I'd like to introduce the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Jerica Darnell. " Everyone started clapping and eyeing their new DADA teacher. Dumbledore continued, "As some of you may be wondering, Professor Darnell is our first girl Defense Against Dark Arts teacher in a century. Also, Professor Lupin is back, teaching Defense Against Dark Arts also. Professor Lupin and Professor Darnell will both be teaching the same class. The 3rd corridor is opened up again to any student. Just so all of you know, We have added a second library, a study hall, and a quiditch practice area, in case of bad weather, to the 3rd corridor. Unfortunately there will be no Tri-Wizard tournament this year. That is all I have to tell you this year." Dumbledore paused for a moment, "And I would like us all to have a toast in honor of Cedric Diggory, whom we lost in last year's Tri-Wizard Tournament. May he rest in peace." There was silence. "Let the feast begin." Dumbledore called out, just as food magically appeared on the golden platters.  
  
"Now, Crabbe, Goyle, a genius is I." Draco said to them, but they still looked confused. "A genius is a very smart person."  
  
"Then that means you're a genius along with Granger." Crabbe said.  
  
Draco started choking on his pumpkin juice. "Granger? No, no, no. Granger is a filthy, shameless, mudblood cheater who has cheat sheets up her sleeves. I am far from that."  
  
"My mistake, " Crabbe said.  
  
"We've got to start planning what we're going to do to Potter this year. It's got to be something good, something that he wouldn't think that we would do. And no, it can't be Avada Kedrava, we'll be sent to Azkaban for it," Draco said.  
  
"Well then what can we do?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Let me think of something first, I have use my brain double time to make up for the lack of brains you two have. I think we should have a surprise attack on Potter, Granger, and Weasley during detention. Just do anything you can think of. I'll have to think about what we're going to do some other time," he smirked. They spent the rest of the time in silence until they were sent to their common rooms.  
  
The next day, Draco got up early. He decided to change into his robes and wait in the common room for breakfast. "What can I do to Potter? I can't kill him, I want to, but I can't. I could make him have some strange deformity. Or I could make him see things, whether it's that they aren't really there, or just seeing things differently. Or even make him fall off his broom on purpose during a quiditch match. Whatever I do it's got to be something good." Draco said to himself. By now it was time for breakfast and he went to the Great Hall by himself. He sat down at the end of the Slytherin table and waited for Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were the last ones in the Great Hall. "We looked everywhere for you, and we still couldn't find you. So we decided to just come down here and wait for you." Goyle said as they sat down.  
  
"I didn't feel like waiting for the both of you so I came here by myself." Draco told them. "I have something to tell you guys."  
  
"What is it?" Crabbe and Goyle both asked.  
  
"It's about my father." Draco paused as he took a sip of pumpkin juice, "He's having –" he was cut off by the loud sounds of Owls rushing into the Great Hall to make their deliveries. 3 owls delivered to Draco; one had a huge box of sweets, another had a letter from his mother, and the last he didn't know who it was from. "That's weird," he said, very confused at the anonymous letter.  
  
"What?" Goyle asked.  
  
"This letter. I don't know who it's from," he replied. He studied the envelope that contained the letter. It was white with golden designs all over it, in the middle of the front it had the name "Draco Malfoy" clearly written in blood red ink.  
  
"Open it and see what it says." Goyle told him.  
  
"Wait! It could be a disguised howler," Crabbe said.  
  
"I doubt that it is, Crabbe," Draco said rolling his eyes at the comment. He opened the envelope and read the letter which said:  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
I'm sure you know not of whom this is, but I had to write to you. I know that you were outside the door listening on the conversation between your father and I a couple days ago. Therefore, you must know about the baby. I truly am sorry for anything that I may have done to dishonor your family, or break your family apart. Since I haven't done so yet, I should tell you more about myself. My name is Taryn Potter, I am 18, and I work for your father on the ministry. Yes, I am Harry Potter's sister. You may wonder why I have nothing to do with my brother, but that can be explained. You see, my parents had me just after they left Hogwarts, and the family put shame on them for it. So they sent me to live with my Aunt Julie. Three years later, they had Harry, and a year later they were killed by Voldermort. Sometimes I do blame their death on Harry, but I know it's not his fault. Anyway, I was sent to Durmstang for my schooling and when I heard of all the chaos going on in the ministry I went to work for your father. That's about as much as I can tell you, except that I'm having your father's child. If you hate me for this, then I understand, I'm sure I'd hate me too if I were in your spot right now. If it's not that much trouble, I'd like it if we can possibly meet on one of your trips to Hogsmeade. Please write back soon.  
  
Always,  
  
Taryn Potter  
  
Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Everything his father had told him about her was true. *What am I going to do? Should I agree to meeting her?* he thought. "I really am going mad!" he shouted, though no one could hear because of the loud conversations going on.  
  
"Draco, I think you really do need some sleep," Goyle said to him.  
  
"I think I do too. This just can't be happening. It's impossible. What am I going to do?" he said nervously.  
  
"What does the letter say? Just let me read it." Goyle say while grabbing the letter from Draco.  
  
"NO!" Draco screamed loudly, making heads turn. He snatched the letter from Goyle. "No, you bloody idiot, you can't read this." Crabbe and Goyle began to give him strange looks.  
  
"Is it just me or are you trying to hide something from us, your best friends?" Goyle asked Draco.  
  
"It's not your job to go through my letters," he replied. McGonnagal started handing out class schedules. "Oh great! Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Defense Against Dark Arts, and Charms with the Gryffies." Draco moaned, trying to change the subject. "Well, that's a good thing I suppose. Being as we get to make Potter's life a living Hell."  
  
"What could be better?" Crabbe said sarcastically.  
  
Draco got a spoon full of porridge and flicked it across the cafeteria. The porridge landed in Hermione's hair, and she got up and started dancing around like she had ants in her pants. Draco was laughing his head off, making it obvious that he had done it. She walked over to him and stood there looking at him. "Is there something I can help you with Granger?"  
  
"Yes, you flung some porridge at me." Hermione answered.  
  
"It kinda landed in your hair too." Draco smirked.  
  
"Well I just wanted to repay you the favor," she said as she picked up his bowl of porridge and dumped it all over his head.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Draco scowled at her. "How dare you, you filthy mudblood!" Then, Draco picked up Crabbe's bowl of porridge and dumped it on her. "Oops, did I do that?" he asked while picking up his pumpkin juice and threw it in her face. "There's a little something to wash it down with mudblood."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco with tears in her eyes and took off running towards the girl's bathroom. Ron and Harry followed her, and without thinking walked in. "Wait a second Harry, this is the girl's bathroom." Ron said.  
  
"It's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one comes in here anyway." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Hermione? Are you all right? Is there something we can do for you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Go away!" she screamed.  
  
"But Hermione, we're here to help. We know what that creep, Malfoy, did. And if you personally ask me, you should have slapped him like you did that one time he was talking ill of Hagrid." Ron said.  
  
Harry gave him this look that let Ron know that he wanted to laugh but couldn't. "C'mon Hermione, we've got a class in 10 minutes. You don't have time to waste away with Moaning Myrtle. No offense Myrtle." Harry said.  
  
"No offense taken." Myrtle said.  
  
"Good. Anyway, you can't be late for class. Points will be taken away from Gryffindor. You don't want to be hated by the whole house just for being late for class do you?" Harry asked, thinking that it would coax her out.  
  
"I don't care! I'm not going to class! I couldn't bare the humiliation, especially with Malfoy in there to remind me of it." Hermione wailed.  
  
Ron bent over and whispered in Harry's ear, "She's becoming more and more like Myrtle everyday."  
  
Harry chuckled and then remembered Hermione. "Please Hermione? Please come out and come to class."  
  
"What am I going to do? I don't have time to get cleaned up," she complained.  
  
"We'll help you. Harry can wash the porridge and pumpkin juice off your face, and I can wash it out of your hair and get it fixed again. Then all you'd have to do is change your robes." Ron suggested.  
  
"Well, all right." She said as she came out of the bathroom stall. She looked very funny, and it was hard for Harry and Ron to keep a straight face. They got her cleaned up in 3 minutes, leaving 5 minutes to get to class.  
  
"Hurry up Hermione! We don't have very long to get to class." Harry yelled to her.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" she yelled back.  
  
They made it to class just in time, though everyone else had already gotten there and taken their seats. Unfortunately, the only seats left were in front of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Please take your seats." Professor Darnell said to them. "I'll be teaching this class all year—"  
  
"And I'll be disrupting it." Draco said.  
  
Professor Darnell acted as if she hadn't hear the remark and continued, "And if you expect for me to take a liking to you, you ought to get to class a little earlier. I'm going to tell you right now that I don't like snitches, I don't like show offs, I don't like people who choose to denote others, I don't like copiers, I don't like people who try to get smart with me, I don't like braggarts, and I absolutely hate goody-goody two shoes who are always trying to give me the answers to my questions."  
  
Hermione's mouth flew open. Draco smiled with pleasure. "Too bad for Potter, Weasel, and especially Granger." He whispered to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Also, I forgot to mention, I don't put up with talkers in my class, Mr. Malfoy. If you'll kindly finish your conversation then I'd like to begin my class," she said.  
  
Draco started going red in the face from both anger and embarrassment. "Yes, I'm finished."  
  
"Ok then, since I know that all of you are here, I'll begin. Today I'm going to start with the Demonic Curse. It is a very powerful curse that has caused many deaths in the past. That is why it is no longer in use today. What this curse will do is basically make you 'possessed' by an evil spirit. If you have been infected with this curse for far too long then the spirit could over take you and kill you. At other times, if the right procedures are not done to get rid of the spirit, then it will tear your insides to pieces. Unfortunately, this curse has not become illegal or 'unforgivable' yet. Tomorrow I will demonstrate this curse for you on Mr. Filtch who has kindly volunteered to receive the curse. I'd like you to spend the rest of class sitting quietly reading chapter one of the books on your desks," she said before sitting down at her desk to start reviewing papers.  
  
"Wow!" Draco said in amazement. "That's the perfect idea."  
  
"What is?" Goyle asked.  
  
"The Demonic Curse. If only we knew how to do it." Draco sent a smirk towards Harry. "If only. It will be the perfect thing to do to Potter."  
  
"Yeah, if only detention was for tomorrow night instead of tonight." Goyle said.  
  
"Detention? What detention?" Draco looked at Goyle like he had gone past being an idiot.  
  
"The detention Dumbledore gave us," he replied.  
  
"Oh, that detention. I still haven't thought of what I'm going to do to Potter. Oh well, I've got all day to think of something." He said.  
  
"I do believe I said quietly Mr. Malfoy." Professor Darnell said, looking over the top of her parchment. 


	4. The Demonic Curse

"I hate the new teacher." Draco plainly said.  
  
"Why? I kind of like her." Goyle said.  
  
"Why do I hate her? Why do you think? She claims she doesn't like qualities that you'll find in a Gryffindor, yet she hates us Slytherins. And the fact that she tried embarrassing me in front of the whole class. That's why I hate her." Draco scowled.  
  
"What do you mean tried? She did embarrass you," Ron said, coming up behind them.  
  
"Shut up Weasel," he spat at Ron.  
  
"My name is Ron Weasley, not Weasel." Ron corrected him.  
  
"Does it look like I care? But maybe you would care to know what happened with me and Ginny earlier," Draco said.  
  
"You lay one hand on her and I'll kill you Malfoy." Ron's face was red with fury.  
  
"We'll see just see about that," Draco smirked. Ron had left, so Draco turned back to Crabbe and Goyle. "So, Goyle, why is it that you like this teacher?"  
  
"I dunno. Mostly that she hates snitches, show offs, copiers, braggarts, and absolutely hates Granger." Goyle replied.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that is a good thing about her. I don't know what the outcome of her will be. She seems like a very big Gryffindor hater, a Slytherin hater, yet she's nowhere near being like a Hufflepuff, and she's not quite clever enough to be like a Ravenclaw. She's not what we need to be worrying about right now anyway," he thought aloud.  
  
"What is?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"What we're going to do to Potter," he replied.  
  
At detention, Draco and Harry were in the trophy room, shining trophies. Ron and Crabbe were sorting out old detention slips in Filtch's office. And last but not least, Hermione and Goyle were at the Greenhouses sorting different fertilizers.  
  
"This is all your fault you know." Draco coldly said to Harry.  
  
"My fault, eh?" Harry replied.  
  
"Yes, your fault. If you wouldn't have been playing with a stupid knife when you were little and made a lightning shaped cut on your forehead, then you wouldn't be getting all this nonsense attention," he said.  
  
Harry looked at him, feeling very offended. "I didn't cut my head open. Do you think that I don't sometimes wish that I didn't have this stupid scar? Do you think I don't try to hide from all the fame that a little scar gives me?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. I don't try to think like your sort." Draco scowled.  
  
"Well I don't." Harry said. He paused for a moment, "Malfoy, just tell me one thing. Why? Why are you always treating me like the dirt beneath your feet just because I'm not exactly like you? Why do you sneer your nose at people like Hermione just because they aren't of pureblood like you? Huh?"  
  
"Because I can. And if I can, then I will," he answered sounding snootier than ever. Draco started thinking about Taryn. "Harry, there's something I've got to tell you."  
  
"What is it now?" Harry mumbled.  
  
"It's about your family. Something that you didn't know about them. Something that could affect your life…Forever." Draco said. He looked over to see Harry staring, dumbfounded at him.  
  
"What about my family? Is this another one of your silly jokes Malfoy?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Never mind, you wouldn't even understand. My father told me he'd kill me anyway if I told anyone anything about this." Draco shrugged.  
  
"I should have known. It's probably just a lie, something to get my hopes up. Well, it's not working." Harry said. They spent the rest of detention in silence.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Filtch's office, Ron and Crabbe worked vigorously on sorting and filing papers. "Can't you get at least one thing right?" Ron asked, very frustrated with Crabbe.  
  
"Well of coarse I can." Crabbe replied.  
  
"No, no, no, and no again. How many times do I have to tell you? A comes before B. At the rate we're going, we'll be here all year!" Ron threw his hands in the air and said to himself, "Why? Why me?"  
  
"You should be honored to even be in the presence of me. So what are you talking about, saying 'Why me?'" Crabbe sneered.  
  
"Just forget it. File the papers, be quiet, and this will go a lot faster." Ron said. Crabbe ignored him and babbled on and on about his past during the rest of their detention.  
  
At Hermione and Goyle's detention, they were getting along very well. "You don't seem to be as big, bad, and tough as you seem." Hermione flirted.  
  
"Is that so?" Goyle smiled.  
  
"Yes. It is," she replied.  
  
"Well that shows how smart you really are. You think I'm not all that big, bad, and tough as I seem. But I am. You're probably thinking right now that I'm actually being nice to you." Goyle said. She nodded and he continued, "The only reason I'm not popping my knuckles in your face is because first, you haven't given me a reason to hit you, and second, I don't hit girls."  
  
"Aww! I think that's so sweet!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Oh Please! Don't make me puke. It's not sweet, it's just the way I was brought up," he said.  
  
The next day, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were all huddled around the fire in the Slytherin Common Room. "So, what did you guys do to Granger and Weasley in detention?" Draco asked.  
  
"Um, I kind of forgot about that." Goyle said, avoiding Draco's disappointed glare.  
  
"Weasley had me working like a slave for him! I could barely remember my own name!" Crabbe answered, doing the same as Goyle.  
  
"You bloody idiots! You were supposed to do something!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Well what did you do to Potter?" Goyle asked.  
  
Draco looked at him in disbelief, "Well nothing actually."  
  
"You see? You didn't do anything, so why does it matter so much that we do something to Granger and Weasley?" Goyle once again asked.  
  
"Look, just forget it. We have plenty of other chances to get them." Draco said. "We've got to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts anyway. We can't miss out on learning how to do the Demonic Curse on Potter."  
  
"Yeah," Crabbe and Goyle said in unison.  
  
They all walked to DADA class, coming in casually late. "Aha, so nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle. If you'll please take your seats, I'll be glad to start my class." Professor Darnell said.  
  
"Oh, we just couldn't miss your class Professor. We thought that the Demonic Curse would be just so fascinating to learn about." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Well you better be glad that you've decided to join us, the Demonic Curse will be on your O.W.L.'s this year. And may I remind you, I don't put up with students who have a sharp tongue." Professor Darnell said. She looked nothing at all like a professor. She was young, beautiful, and she was actually a cool teacher. Everyone liked her, with the exception of a few. "Ok, students, as soon as Mr. Filtch arrives, we can begin with our class. For right now I'd like you to write me a summary of what I told you in class yesterday."  
  
Instead of writing his summary, Draco got out a separate piece of parchment, and began writing a letter for Taryn. He wrote:  
  
Taryn,  
  
Right now I don't really know what to think of it. Every time I even look at Potter-er-Harry, I end up thinking about you. It's just too awkward knowing that he has a sister, and that he's fixing to become the uncle of my brother or sister. I'll have to think it over for a while before I can determine whether it a good idea to meet you or not. Just so you know, I don't hate you, it's my father I hate. Don't think of it as bad or anything, it's always been that way between me and him. He never did like me, and I always hated him. Please write back.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco quickly folded the piece of parchment and put it away in his backpack. He then got out another parchment, and began writing his summary. 5 minutes later, Filtch walked in the classroom, looking grumpy as usual. "Doesn't look like he needs the Demonic Curse, it looks like he already has it," he mumbled to Goyle.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I've told you once already to be quiet, if I have to tell you again, then I'll not only take 10 points away from Slytherin, but I will also give you a detention to work off with Hagrid in the forest." Professor Darnell said.  
  
Draco shivered at the thought of having to go back into the forest again. *How does she even know about my detention in the forest?* he wondered. "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Thank you." She said to him. "Now, class, the Demonic Curse is very powerful, and is not to be tried. If you do something wrong during the spell, it can back fire. Listen and watch closely." She paused for a moment and then turned toward Filch with her wand raised. "DOMINIOUS RETRIBULIAN!" All of the sudden sparks flew out of her wand, going straight for Filtch, hitting him like a fresh gust of wind. He began to stumble, and soon fell completely over. The class began to whisper amongst their groups. "No, class, I assure you, Mr. Filtch is quite alright, he should be coming to any second now." Any second was more like 3 minutes. Filtch sat up and opened his eyes, which instead of being a nasty brown color, they were a disgustingly bluish-green color. He started muttering nonsense words, most likely very old English Spells. Professor Darnell started talking again, "Class, this is just the beginning stage. If we were to let him progress, he would eventually take the shape of the spirit's old body. He would also be able to kill all of you with a single glance. Therefore, you all need to really pay attention now." She paused a second, and then took another deep breath. "Spirit, be gone from this poor man's body!" The spirit that inhabited Filtch's body looked at her and got up as if it were going to attack. "LEAVETH VARTRUE CORUDEMIOS!" she shouted. Filch's body fell on the floor, lying lifeless. "Once again I assure you he is alright. He is in a lot of pain, but he is alright. Miss Brown and Miss Granger, I'd like it if you two will kindly escort Mr. Filtch to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Certainly, Professor Darnell." Hermione jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Class, for homework, I'd like you to write me two parchments on what you observed in class today and why it is important to learn about such dangerous curses. That will be all for tonight. You are all dismissed. Oh, and Mr. Malfoy would you please stay?" Professor Darnell said.  
  
"Yes Professor." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
As soon as the class left, Professor Darnell began to eye Draco from head to toe. "Please sit Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco sat down and began to glare at Professor Darnell. "Why are you holding me back, Professor?"  
  
"I would like to have a little discussion with you. Besides the fact that you are constantly talking in my class, I have heard of your plans to do something to Mr. Potter. Perhaps something along the lines of what you saw in here today. Is this true?"  
  
"No, Professor, it isn't." Draco lied.  
  
"Humph, is that so? Well from what I hear, you have always hated him. Whenever you get the chance to insult him or bully him, you snatch it. You have been planning his death ever since you first came to Hogwarts and he chose to not befriend you. You loathe him because of his fame and attention, and you think that you should be the one with all the fame and power. You're a young, power hungry Malfoy. That sounds just like the Malfoys. Am I right?" she asked.  
  
"No." Draco still lied, even though he knew all of it was true.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, why do you insist on lying to me? I know every little secret your little heart could possibly hold, every little fear you have, everything your cold heart desires. How do you think I know so much about you?" She asked him, but he wouldn't answer her. "I'm not just taking wild, off the wall guesses about you Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"What did you hold me back for? All you've done is try to tell me what I am and you have not once yet told me what exactly it is that I've done wrong and what my punishment is for it. Professor, I've only got a minute or so left to get to Potions, so if you'll kindly tell me what I did wrong, tell me not to do it again, and then give me my punishment, then I'll be on my merry jolly way." He stated.  
  
"Well, well, well. Another quality that shows you're a Malfoy. You're just like your father you know?" she began to smile. "You two even look the same."  
  
"I'm nothing like my father." Draco sneered.  
  
"Believe that if you must, but I assure you, that you two are in many ways alike. Mr. Malfoy, would you please tell me why you are planning all of your evil schemes against Mr. Potter?" she asked.  
  
"No, I won't." He smarted off to her.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. Just remember, I'll eventually find out. I'm watching you Mr. Malfoy. One wrong step out of line, and I could have you expelled." Professor Darnell said.  
  
"And that'll be the day that my father has you fired." Draco said.  
  
"I'm sure he will." She chuckled, "You should tell Miss Potter that you'll see her in Hogsmeade next week. Don't ask why, I just know these things. Tell her good luck with the baby."  
  
Draco's mouth flew open in shock, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, now here, take this and give it to Snape. If he has any complaints about you being late for class, tell him to come see me." She handed him the note, and he dashed down to the dungeons.  
  
"Please take your seat Mr. Malfoy, you're late, you'll need to catch up with someone on what you've missed." Snape said as he entered the classroom.  
  
"Yes sir." Draco said, sitting down beside Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Not a minute later, Hermione and Lavender walked into the classroom and handed a note from Madam Pomfrey. "That'll be 20 points from Gryffindor." He said as he read the note.  
  
"But Professor, we had to take Filtch to the Hospital Wing, and we brought you a note." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Excuses, excuses. I've got no time for them Miss Granger, please take your seat before I decide to take 40 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But-"she started but was interrupted by Snape.  
  
"Miss Granger! I've already warned you, talk back to me one more time and I'll take 50 points." Snape said.  
  
Hermione took her seat as all of the Slytherins began to snicker. 


	5. Visions and Such

Draco skipped supper and stayed in the Slytherin Common Room. Thinking about what Professor Darnell had said, he got out the letter he had written to Taryn earlier. "What am I doing? I can't believe a loony teacher like her. That teacher's messing with my head, I just know she is," he said to himself. Draco shrugged while wadding up the paper and throwing it into the fire. He got out another piece of clean parchment paper and a quill and began writing:  
  
Taryn,  
  
Right now I'm very confused about everything. Yes, I would like to meet you sometime. Perhaps next Friday? We'll see. I'm not really sure about meeting you, but "a friend" suggested it. She told me to tell you good luck with the baby. Please write back VERY soon.  
  
1 Draco Malfoy  
  
As soon as he got finished writing the letter, he sent the letter with the fastest owl the school owned. "I hope she writes back," he muttered to himself. "I don't feel well anyway, I should go to bed." Draco walked up to his dormitory and laid awake in bed. Crabbe and Goyle walked in later that night and saw Draco lying there motionless, as if he were dead. His face was a bluish color and his eyes so pale that they were sickeningly white.  
  
"Draco? Are you alright, Draco?" Goyle nudged him. Upon getting no reply he started to panic, "Stop fooling around Draco! Draco! Wake up!" there was real terror in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, man, come on. Stop messing around. It's creeping me out." Crabbe began to tremble.  
  
Draco suddenly sat up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as if awoken from a scary dream. "Get out!" he ordered to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"But…But…But Draco! We want to know what's going on, and we want to know now." Goyle demanded of him.  
  
"My father is the fucking devil," Draco panted, still breathing heavily. "I can never go back to him. He'll kill me if I go back home."  
  
"Draco…What are you talking about?" Goyle raised an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"I can't believe this. This can't be happening. That kid…That kid will be the…the fucking Anti-Christ!" he said to himself, ignoring that Crabbe and Goyle were still in the room.  
  
"Draco, you're kinda freaking us out. What are you talking about? What kid?" asked an even more confused Goyle.  
  
"I need help! I must me going mad!" Draco stormed out of the dormitory.  
  
"I'll sure say so." Crabbe said, making Goyle chuckle.  
  
Draco started heading for the Hospital Wing but thought *Wait a second! Madam Pomfrey will just think I'm a nut if I go to her. What will Snape think of me? He'll just think I'm turning into Potter. I can't go to Dumbledore. Who does that leave?* He knew exactly whom he must see. He turned around and ran for the DADA classroom. "Professor Darnell?" he asked at the door of the classroom.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy? How may I help you?" she said not even glancing up at the door.  
  
"I need some help with, er, something," he was just like a porcelain doll, pale skin, glass eyes, perfect hair, skin, clothes, everything was perfect.  
  
"Flatter me, Mr. Malfoy." She said.  
  
"I don't know exactly. You see, well, it's all so hard to explain. You'll probably just think I'm a loony nutter after all of this," he said, and upon looking at her face he continued, "Well I had this, er, vision. It might have been a dream, I couldn't tell. It started in my child hood, seeing my father, well let's just put it this way: I saw very many painful childhood memories. Then I saw something very, um, disturbing about my father. Whether it be true or not, I have no idea. The kid, I don't know what's wrong with it, but I can tell that ain't gonna be a very good kid. Someone has to get rid of it. That kid will be the reason for every last person on earth's painful, agonizing, scrutinizing, horrifying death."  
  
"Hmm, I see. Can you tell me more about what you saw in this 'vision'? Perhaps more about your father, and this 'kid'." Professor Darnell said.  
  
"My father, he…he's the devil! I swear it. And that kid, that kid is going to be the fucking Anti-Christ, the downfall of the world, the end of the world will be this kid's fault." Draco said, shaking violently.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down Mr. Malfoy. I would prefer you to not use such obscure language, but if you must, then please continue," she said.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth. My father came straight from the fiery depths of Hell, Gundahad, whatever the fuck you want to call it. He's worse than pure evil, even worse than Voldermort. And that kid is going to be even worse than the both of them paired up. He'll end up betraying us all." Draco shouted.  
  
"I can't quite tell you what I think of this Mr. Malfoy. Not just yet. I have to find out more about your vision, don't worry though, I won't make you tell me anymore than you are willing. The only advice I can give you is to make sure that whatever you do, go see Miss Potter. Do not, by all means, tell her a word of your vision. Try getting some rest, and if you need anymore help, don't hesitate to come see me." She smiled.  
  
"Ok, Professor." He began to leave the room but turned, "Professor, I have one more question."  
  
"Go ahead." She nodded.  
  
"Well, I know this is kinda stupid, but do you think I'm going mad?" he asked.  
  
"No, of coarse not, Mr. Malfoy. I couldn't possibly tell you how I know that you're not, but let's just say I know these things." She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Draco said before running back to the Common Room. That night he didn't get any sleep. He sat in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about his vision.  
  
"Draco, will you please tell us what's going on?" Goyle asked.  
  
"No one wants to see what I saw. I would rather die, than have seen that." Draco muttered.  
  
"See what?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"I saw all too much. Listen, Crabbe, Goyle, I'm ready to tell you guys the secret I've been keeping from you," they nodded, so Draco continued, "My father, he's going to father another child."  
  
"What's so bad about that? How come Narcissa didn't tell our parents?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Because she found out the night before I came to Hogwarts. Don't you get it? It's not her kid. She's not having the baby." Draco threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Well whose is it then?" Goyle inquired.  
  
"It's a Potter." Draco replied.  
  
"A Potter? It's impossible." Crabbe yelled out.  
  
"Oh, it's quite possible, believe me. If you only knew. Potter's got a sister, she's 18. She's the one that's going to bear my father's child. That child will be the end of us all. That's what I saw. I saw every last bit of it. And I saw just how evil my father is. He's more than just a cold- hearted death eater, he's monstrous. He's Satin, the devil. I don't care what you call him he's it. I always wondered why he would beat me for no good reason. Why he would be savage enough to beat a woman, my own mother. And I failed to mention it to you how a couple years ago, my mother was pregnant. It was to be a girl, but my father would not allow any girl to be part of his flesh and blood, so he beat my mother so many times until she was barely alive herself. I felt like coming after him with a knife after that, but I knew he would kill me first. Sometimes he would give my mother and I such bad thrashings that I would bleed for days. I used to always tell you that I got those scars on my back from little small things like I fell or something, but all of them were from my father. I can't go back to the Malfoy Mansion this summer, I know that he'll kill me. Most likely to make room for the new child." He couldn't continue, he had lost his voice.  
  
"We never thought it possible. The Malfoy's seem to be the 'perfect' family, the 'perfect' household, the 'perfect' of everything." Goyle said. Draco shook his head. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Draco walked over to the window and stared out for a long time. "I don't know," came a muffled sob. He stood at the window, just staring out into space the rest of the day. "I'm going to die painfully, one way or another." He mumbled to himself. 


	6. First Trip to Hogsmeade

Draco began to get ready to go to Hogsmeade. "Come on already, Draco! It's taken you an hour just to get ready to go to Hogsmeade. What's taking so long?" Goyle yelled into the dormitory.  
  
"Just wait a second!" Draco started walking towards them.  
  
"Finally. Now can we go?" Goyle smarted.  
  
"Don't sass me, Goyle." Draco retorted. "Listen, this is the plan, when we go to Hogsmeade we'll have a butterbeer or two and then both of you will go follow Harry and his petty little friends. I'll be waiting for you at Honeydukes. You got that?"  
  
"Yes." They both said.  
  
"Good, we'll be off then." Draco said, leading the way. Soon they were in Hogsmeade along with the rest of the 5th years. "Remember, you have to stick with the plan, stay unnoticed, and whatever you do, don't let food get you off track." Crabbe and Goyle nodded as they found a table to sit at. "3 butterbeers please," Draco ordered.  
  
"Yes sir, coming right up. So how are you liking Hogwarts so far this year?" the young waitress asked them.  
  
"Just fine, ma'am." Goyle answered.  
  
"Yeah, just fine." Crabbe said.  
  
"It's the same as usual. Nothing but foul scar wearing fools like Harry Potter." Draco replied sounding miserable.  
  
"I see," the waitress nodded. "Looks like your butterbeers are ready." She handed them each a mug of butterbeer.  
  
"Thank you." Draco muttered. "Hurry up and drink cause we don't have long."  
  
"What exactly is the point of following Potter and spying on him?" Goyle asked.  
  
"You are such a bloody idiot. So we can find out what he's planning against us." Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle had finished their butterbeers and got up. "3 hours and we'll meet up at Honeydukes." Draco just sat there watching the door until suddenly the young waitress that had served him sat down opposite him. "Can I help you?"  
  
"You're Draco Malfoy aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe, what's it to you?" Draco smarted.  
  
"You look just like your father," she smiled.  
  
"Why does everyone say that? I look nothing like that horrible bastard." Draco coldly said. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Taryn Potter." She smiled and held out her hand.  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Excuse me ma'am, perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said Taryn Potter."  
  
"Indeed, you heard me correctly." She said.  
  
He shook her hand and said, "Well, then it's very nice to meet you Taryn."  
  
She looked just like her brother, Harry. She had long dark brown hair that touched to her butt, fair skin, bright electrifying green eyes, there was very few things that were different between them. In Draco's opinion she was the most beautiful thing that ever walked the earth. "Gosh, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Neither do I." Draco smiled. "Are you really…Potter's sister?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I've never really met him, but I've learned enough about him. From what I hear he's a good student, he's madly in love with some girl named Hermione Granger, all the other girls adore him, and that the two of you are arch enemies." Taryn replied.  
  
"Well the truth about Potter is that the girls only want his money, not him. I wouldn't doubt it if he were in love with that Mudblood, Granger. He's not that good of a student, the only reason he gets good grades is because the teachers either feel sorry for him or they adore him so much just because he played with a knife when he was younger." Draco spat.  
  
"Hmm. That's quite interesting to hear. And I supposed you and him are best buddies?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Absolutely not! I would have nothing to do with Potter or any of his sort." Draco was now drawing the attention of the others in the bar.  
  
Taryn started giggling. "Ok, ok. You don't have to get all huffy about it. So, is my brother here at Hogsmeade today?"  
  
"Yes. He's right there." Draco said, pointing to Zonko's practical joke shop. "You know, you two are the ones that look alike, not me and my father."  
  
Taryn blushed at Draco's comment, "Well I wouldn't know, I've never actually met him."  
  
"Can we talk about something other than Potter? Just the thought of him ruins my appetite." Draco said.  
  
"Certainly." She replied. "So, why is it that you hate your father so much?"  
  
"I don't hate him so much, I loathe him. You think that the Malfoys have the dream life, but it's not even close to that. As far back as I can remember my father would beat me and my mother. My parents would get into nightly brawls that would end in my mother curled up in the bathroom in a puddle of blood. Me, I used to be smart enough to stay away from my father. Sometimes I couldn't help it and he'd just find some stupid and petty reason to beat on me. He didn't care if one day after a night of him beating me, I was found dead. He didn't care if it killed my mother. Money, power, and pleasure are what he thinks are the keys to happiness. If you probably wouldn't have been there when my father caught me listening outside the door, then he would have killed me. I know he would have." Draco explained to her.  
  
"Whoa. That seems harsh. He didn't seem at all like that with me." Taryn said, shocked by what she had just been told.  
  
"That's how he is. First he'll appear to be the nice, friendly, charming man. He'll continue that act until he gets tired of toying with you, that's when he'll start doing it to you. My mother would have held out a lot longer, but she learned of something about my father and was going to tell the authorities about it. That's when my father started beating her. And you better hope that your baby isn't a girl." He said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"He'll kill it." Draco could barely swallow because the lump in his throat was so tight.  
  
She gasped and saw the look on Draco's face. "Come with me. I think you need some fresh air," she said while taking him outside.  
  
"I'm fine," he pushed her hand off his shoulder. "You could never imagine how sick of a man he really is. He's a death eater for God's holy sake. He kills people for the fun of it. He does things to people, to women that are so horrible it hurts to try and think about it."  
  
"I'll be mind of that next time I'm around him then. Now can we talk about something different?" she asked.  
  
Draco nodded. "Here comes Potter right now. He's the one in the middle. To the left there's Weasley, and to the right is Granger."  
  
As Harry, Ron, and Hermione came closer, Ron noticed Taryn with Draco. "Oh great! There's Malfoy, and look, he's got a girlfriend with him." Ron groaned.  
  
Harry started laughing, but Hermione gave him 'the look'. "Do you two have to complain about everything?"  
  
"Maybe." They both said.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter, Weasel, and Granger all here to meet our acquaintance." Draco said tauntingly.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Ron shouted.  
  
"Don't order me around Weasley." Draco smirked.  
  
"Why don't you and your little girlfriend here leave us alone? We didn't do anything to you." Ron smarted.  
  
"Why don't you go fuck a donkey?" Draco smarted back. "And just so you know, she's not my girlfriend."  
  
Ron's face was hot with anger. "Just shut up Malfoy or you'll be sorry," he shouted, clenching his fists into balls.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Hit me? Ooh, I'm just so scared." Draco smirked.  
  
Ron was fixing to take a swing at Draco's face, but Harry and Hermione held him back. "Come on Ron, we don't have time for Malfoy and his sort anyway." Harry said, dragging them away.  
  
"What are you aiming at Potter?" Draco asked, wiping the smirk off his face.  
  
"You heard me Malfoy," Harry shouted.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Potter!" Draco screamed as he ran towards Harry and punched him in the face. Harry landed on the ground, his glasses 3 feet away. He was practically blind; one eye was all squinched up, while the other was all blurry.  
  
"Get off him you slimy git!" Ron yelled at Draco.  
  
"Shut up Weasley!" Draco yelled back.  
  
"STOP THIS NONESENSE NOW!" Taryn suddenly yelled, pulling Draco and Harry apart. "You three, go back to whatever it was that you were doing. And Draco, you just come with me. There's no need for such fighting over such stupid things."  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but I hate your brother. I never did like him." Draco said hatefully, making sure that Harry was out of earshot.  
  
"I don't see where you get the need to fight just cause you don't like him. I mean, I went to Durmstang and not once were we taught to fight with someone just because we disliked them." Taryn said.  
  
"You're a girl though, girls aren't supposed to fight. You also seem different. You seem more like your brother, like you'd just be another stupid Gryffindor." Draco spat.  
  
"I wouldn't know, I've never really met him except for a few minutes ago. And I still didn't get to really know him." She replied.  
  
"Oh well, I could care less for your brother and whether he dies or not, so let's just drop that subject. We just can't seem to talk about anything can we?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Apparently not," she laughed. "Lets just talk about ourselves, as if we were complete strangers. Well, we are, but still, act as if you did when you met your two friends for the first time."  
  
"Ok, that will be kind of hard, being as you are a girl." Draco paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, "Why exactly were you working at Madam Rosemerta's?"  
  
"For many reasons. The first being that your father didn't want it discovered that I was to have his child. He figured that if I were working in the office with him, then someone would find out somehow. The second reason was because it's the only wizarding community left and I didn't feel like living with a bunch of muggles. They tend to be a little too nosey if you ask me. The third reason was so that I could possibly meet you, and I figured that we might as well know each other if I'm to have your brother or sister. There are too many reasons to name, but those were the main ones." She explained to him.  
  
"They sound like pretty good reasons to me." Draco said. He didn't know exactly what way to feel about Taryn and her being in Hogsmeade. He thought she was beautiful, nice, caring, and actually understood him. And she was definitely a major step up from Pansy. On the other hand, she was Harry's sister, she was 18 and pregnant with a 35 year old's child, that 35 year old was his father, and he didn't exactly know whether or not to trust her. "What are you going to name the baby?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Probably something noble sounding. Perhaps Rugosthan, Darrion, or Stanton if it's a boy. And if it's a girl, then Jazlyn, Dakota, or Lexi." She replied.  
  
"I doubt you'll be able to use the girl names, so I'd be focusing on the boy names," Draco said. "I've already told you about that anyway, so there's no need to go back to the subject. So, are there any questions you're going to ask me?"  
  
"Would you like some sweets?" she asked handing him some candy. "There's not much I really have to ask you. I pretty much know your life's story, and some of the cracks in between there."  
  
"How so?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Well, working at the ministry. I looked up your file. You know, they have a file for every wizard alive, and who ever has lived. And trust me, there are a LOT of those." She said slightly laughing.  
  
They continued to walk together and talk for another hour or so before Taryn went back to Madam Rosemerta's and Draco met up with Crabbe and Goyle in Honeydukes.  
  
"What did you two find out?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, what did you find out?" Goyle said in return. "We saw you with that girl. She was hot."  
  
"Yeah, she was hot." Crabbe added.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, she's Potter's sister." He told them.  
  
"Potter's sister?" Crabbe and Goyle said in unison.  
  
"But how is that possible? I thought he didn't have any family except those muggles." Goyle continued.  
  
"Well we all thought wrong. You guys can't tell anyone about this. Not even Potter knows it is his sister. He thinks that she's my girlfriend or something. Stupid little prat." Draco muttered.  
  
"We won't." they both promised.  
  
"Well, I guess we better head back to Hogwarts, it's starting to get dark." Draco suggested as they headed back to the castle. 


End file.
